


Imagination is not always a good thing

by JenJo



Series: Clintasha Week 2016 part 2 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barista!Natasha, Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Week, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, implied Kate Bishop/America Chavez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given too much time to think can be bad for you. This is something that Clint Barton knows all too well.<br/>However, he also knows how much he cares for Natasha.<br/>~<br/>Clint & Natasha prepare to go house sitting across the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination is not always a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week Day 7: Free for All.  
> I chose to stay in this wonderful little verse I've created.  
> This won't be the last you see of it, either.

“Hey, would you mind if I took next week off?”  
Sharon looked over at Natasha, confusion evident on her face. “Natasha Romanoff asking for a holiday? Am I having a dream?”  
Natasha shook her head, smiling. “No dream, Sharon. I’ve been invited to spend a week away on the West Coast.”  
Sharon walked over to Natasha, eyes going wide as she held onto Natasha’s shoulders. “Is this mysterious partner of yours that Jan’s been whispering about?”  
Natasha nodded. “That would be the one, yes.”  
Sharon smiled widely. “That’s awesome. And yeah, take the week; you’ve more than earned some time off. I can manage without you for a week.”  
“Thanks Sharon.”  
“Enjoy yourself.”  
  
~~~  
  
_“So you all packed?”_  
Clint rolled his eyes as he dumped his bag next to the door, other hand holding his phone so that he could see the video call. “Yes Stark, I’m packed. About to head to the airport, actually.”  
_“You know, I can send the jet to pick you up, you don’t have to fly commercial.”_  
Clint shook his head. “And you know I prefer commercial.”  
_“And you haven’t told your friend who I am,”_ Tony said with a knowing smile.  
“And I haven’t told my friend who you are, no. Now can I go?”  
_“Sure, see you in a couple of hours.”_  
Clint put his phone in his pocket, and clapped his leg; Lucky was by his side in an instant.  
“Good dog,” Clint patted the top of Lucky’s head, before opening the door and knocking on Kate’s door across the hall.  
“Barton.”  
“Chavez,” Clint nodded. “You good?”  
America shrugged a shoulder. “Course I am. I hear Lucky’s gonna be staying for a week.”  
“He is.” Clint looked down, but Lucky had already gone into the apartment, making himself comfortable on the couch. “Looks like he’s comfortable.”  
“Come on in Clint!” Kate called from inside the apartment. “America, stop glaring at him.”  
Clint smiled as America stepped aside; America rolled her eyes.  
“Your girlfriend’s creepy,” Clint commented as he sat up on Kate’s kitchen counter.   
Kate shrugged, leaning back against the sink. “So. You and Nat spending a week together on the West Coast.”  
“Yes Katie, we have discussed this. Multiple times.”  
“I know. Just... you alright?”  
Clint smiled at Kate. “I’m fine. Really.”  
Kate held up her hands. “I know you, Clint. Just wanna know that you’ve considered all your options here.”  
Clint held up a hand to stop Kate. “I’ll be fine. I’ve considered this. I’ll be fine.”  
Kate raised an eyebrow at Clint. “You? I’m concerned about Nat. She makes awesome coffee, and always brings pizza.”  
Clint rolled his eyes. “Love you too, Kate.”  
Clint jumped down and held out his arms; Kate stepped forward and gave him a hug.  
“So there’s plenty of food in my apartment, make sure you take him-”  
“Clint, I know how to look after Lucky. We’ll be fine.”  
  
~~~  
  
They caught a cab to the airport, courtesy of money provided by Stark to Clint. The ride had been in silence; both felt less than comfortable talking in front of the driver.  
Natasha had brought a small suitcase, which slid in easily beside Clint’s bag in the overhead compartment. (Economy class; while Stark had provided more than enough money to cover an upgrade, Clint didn’t feel the need.)  
Clint spent the flight trying to sleep; he had always been uncomfortable in the air, and found that sleeping helped pass the time. Natasha sat reading a book on her tablet, her left hand rubbing circles into Clint’s leg to help relax him.  
When he checked his messages in the terminal, Clint discovered instructions that a rental car had been organised for the pair.  
Natasha drove. Being in a car with Natasha was just as enjoyable as being on a bike with her.  
If she was surprised by the size of the mansion, she didn’t show it, instead taking it in stride as she walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell.  
Her calm exterior was betrayed when the door opened.  
“Tony?”  
Tony’s eyes widened when he saw Natasha. “Natasha?”  
Clint confusedly stared at the two. “You two know each other?”  
“Yes.””No.”  
Tony frowned at Natasha, while she raised an eyebrow.  
“The answer is either yes or no.”  
Tony shook his head, stepping out of the way. “Come in, let me show you around.”

~~~  
  
The tour had been brief, but tense. Tony and Natasha kept glaring at each other when they thought that Clint wasn’t looking. He chose not to comment on it until later that night, when he and Natasha were eating dinner.  
“So, real talk Tasha. How do you know Stark?”  
Natasha smiled. “How do you know him?”  
“I work for him.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Private security.”  
“Isn’t that Hogan’s job?”  
Clint waved a hand. “He’s the main guy, sure. But there’s a team, and I’m the one who gets called in when Tony wants discrete security.”  
Natasha laughed. “You and discrete in the same sentence?”  
Clint threw a piece of bread, which bounced off of Natasha’s shoulder and landed on her plate.  
This did not stop her from laughing.  
  
~~~  
  
Clint hadn’t been lying to Kate when he said he had considered this.  
He had. Honestly.  
Just, being in the moment?   
Maybe he didn’t think what it would be like completely.  
Here he sat, in the bed that _they_ would be sharing, listening to Natasha brush her teeth. And all he could think about were the ways that this _would_ go wrong.  
Not could. _Would_.  
_She’ll finally see the truth, see what you are. And you’re not someone that you spend your future with._  
Not if you want a future.  
Clint continued staring down at the sheets as Natasha slid into the bed, turning off the lamp on her bedside.  
“You okay,” she put a hand on his shoulder.   
He shrugged, picking at the sheet.  
“Talk to me.”  
Clint shook his head. “I can’t. Not... tonight.”  
Natasha kissed Clint’s cheek. “That’s fine. It’s time to sleep, anyway. Turn off the light?”  
Natasha lay down on her side, leaning on her elbow to watch Clint. Clint turned to put his aids on the bedside table, turning off the lamp before lying down facing Natasha.  
“Goodnight,” Clint said, reaching out to hold Natasha’s hand.  
Natasha rubbed Clint’s hand in response, pulling him closer so that his head rested on her shoulder.  
Clint slept easily, the worry he had had earlier put off for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, you're all amazing.


End file.
